


We became three

by mariadelaOMG



Series: Teach Me How To Dance [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adoption, Cats, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27252847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariadelaOMG/pseuds/mariadelaOMG
Summary: Basically short fluffy stories of Iwaoi and cats.Spoilers of the main story.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Teach Me How To Dance [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954438
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	1. Neko

**Author's Note:**

> This is the same work as "De dos a tres" but translated to English.
> 
> Enjoy :)
> 
> Find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/makemeadrink_13)

Tooru couldn’t sleep.

After days and days of reflection and long lists of pros and cons, Hajime and him had finally decided. The pros had won by a landslide -obviously- and the next day after practice, they would drive to the animal shelter in San Juan to adopt a cat.

Yes, a cat. A few months ago, Neko had died -unoriginal name, Tooru knew, Tooru didn’t care- the black cat that always waited for him at the entrance of his building, stretched and asked Tooru to rub his belly, which was a hard blow for him.

Their paths crossed for the first time one rainy October evening, when Tooru had been living for barely three months in the Argentinian city. It was Friday and, exhausted by the hard week of training and the run under the rain, he was in a sour mood. He could only think about taking a long relaxing bath, making some popcorn and sinking on his couch. But those plans changed as soon as he saw the tiny ball of fur snuggled up next to the front steps.

Slowly, he approached to check if it needed help. The rain was pouring down and it didn’t move to take cover. Neko stared at Tooru as he removed his soaked jacket and wrapped it carefully with it. He squirmed a bit but didn’t put up much resistance when Tooru scooped him up.

“Easy there, I’ll take you somewhere drier, okay?” A soft meow was his answer.

Tooru climbed the steps two at a time and upon entering his house, he placed Neko gently on the sofa and he didn’t move. Tooru sat next to him and took out his phone to search for an open veterinary clinic, ideally close to home. Apparently, luck was on his side because there was one five minutes away. He went to his room and quickly changed his clothes and grabbed a backpack and an umbrella.

“Okay little friend, I’m gonna put you in here so I can carry you better, is that okay?”

As he talked to Neko, he had already placed him comfortably in the inside of the bag, closing it enough so that he didn’t escape but leaving it open enough so he could breathe at ease. He walked to the clinic crossing his fingers, begging there was someone who spoke English.

When he arrived, a man around his sixties greeted him. Of course, in Spanish.

“ _Buenas noches, ¿qué puedo hacer por vos?_ ”

Tooru paralyzed a moment, while his brain translated. _Good night, how can I help you?_ He was about to answer but he realized he didn’t have enough vocabulary yet so he opted for a question he mastered.

“ _¿Habla inglés?_ ”

The vet smiled and swiftly changed languages, making Tooru sighed in relief.

“Yes, of course. What is it?” Tooru showed him the inside of his bag.

“I found this cat at my door half an hour ago or so, and he didn’t move since. I wondered if it’s possible he had a broken leg or something…”

“It might be, considering that he had let an unknown human take him without a fight. I’ll examine him right now, take a seat meanwhile.”

Tooru bowed his head lightly -he hadn’t shaken that Japanese habit yet- and sat in one of the chairs in the waiting room. He put out his phone to entertain himself with YouTube videos until the man appeared with Neko in his arms, who had a leg wrapped in bandages.

“You were right. He had a sprained leg. It’d be best if he could rest at your house for a week instead of the streets, if it’s not a bother.”

“No, not at all.”

“Great. I guess you have nothing for cats so I’m gonna add the food and the cat litter box. Come see me next week.”

“Okay, thanks.”

Tooru returned home and immediately picked up a couple of bowls that he filled with water and cat food and he left them next to the improvised bed that he had formed with a pair of his sweatshirts on which he gently placed his new companion for a week.

“I'm calling you Neko, do you like it?”

Neko purred and Tooru interpreted it as yes.

After a week, the vet removed the bandage and Neko walked again. Although he never got far enough from Tooru's apartment. He was in charge of feeding him every day except when he had to travel, when he left the work to Lucia. He never dared to adopt him, and now that decision weighed on his soul.

He was sitting on the couch with his mug of hot chocolate in his hands when he heard his husband's footsteps crawling down the hall, making him smile a little. Hajime got to him and hugged him from behind.

“You can’t sleep?” Tooru shook his head and Hajime kissed him on the top of his head. “Everything will be fine, you'll see.”

“Do you think we’ll know how to take care of it?” Hajime smiled and gave him a light blow on his head.

“Of course, silly. Especially you. You’ve read countless books and also took care of Neko for most of his life. You’re gonna do great.” Tooru sighed and threw his head back.

“Thank you, Hajime.”

“Anytime.” Tooru smiled and stroked his cheek gently with his fingertips.

“You’re gonna do great too.” Hajime closed his eyes and turned his head to kiss the palm of Tooru’s hand.

“Come on, come to bed.”

“I finish the chocolate and go.”

“Okay.” Hajime leaned in enough to give him a light kiss on the lips. “Don't take too long, I'll miss you.”

Tooru giggled and watched the love of his life walking down the hall and disappearing into their room. At thirty-three, after five years of marriage, they had finally made up their minds. Starting tomorrow, they’d be three.


	2. Scar

It had been quick.

Love at first sight.

After just ten minutes by car, they had reached the shelter. Parking was difficult so Hajime got out of the car while Tooru tried to squeeze his Peugeot 209 between two vans.

“Just try not to scratch it, okay?” Tooru snorted, offended.

“Of course I'm not gonna scratch it, Hajime. Who do you think I am? I’ve had my driving license for seven years and never…” Tooru's voice trailed off when Hajime closed the door laughing.

He already knew what Tooru was saying. _I’ve never had an accident or been fined. I am amazing at driving. Better than Zunino Junior!_ And he was right. Partly. Because okay, not an accident or a fine, Hajime granted him that, but as for scratches while parking… It seemed a lie, with the precision with which he tossed the ball, the number of times his car returned to the garage with a new line.

He headed for the entrance door as Tooru reversed but his footsteps froze barely one meter from the door. He was nervous and didn't know why. They had been talking about it for a long time, and the idea had been _his_. Their house was ready, full of toys and cat food and the best bed they had found. And most importantly: He wanted it. They both wanted it.

“Hey.” Tooru appeared from behind and took his hand, intertwining their fingers. “Ready?”

Hajime sighed and looked to his right. Tooru's eyes sparkled with excitement and he couldn't control himself. With his free hand, Hajime caressed his cheek as he stood on his tiptoes and placed a soft kiss on his lips. As he pulled away, he couldn't help but laugh at the sight of his husband's face red as a tomato.

“Iwa-chaaaaan…”

“Don’t Iwa-chan me. We’ve been together for twelve years; you should’ve gotten used to it.”

“I don't think I'll ever get used to those kisses…” Tooru leaned down and brought their foreheads together.

“I'll have to keep giving them to you, then.” He whispered as he approached his mouth again. This time, when they parted, the two of them had blushed. Hajime squeezed his hand. “I'm ready.”

They opened the door, making the bell that hung from the ceiling ring. The woman inside startled but quickly recomposed and smiled.

“Good morning, welcome, I'm Vero, may I help you with something?”

“Good morning, I'm Hajime. We spoke the other day on the phone.”

“Oh yeah! Nice to meet you! Come in, I'll introduce you to our friends.”

The woman began to walk down a corridor that at the end had a curtain of blue strips as a door. With one hand she held them and with the other she motioned for them to enter the yard. The moment they crossed the door, a huge dog that by its looks must be a mix of German shepherd pounced on Tooru barking, followed by three other dogs.

Vero and Hajime started laughing when they saw his overwhelmed face. Tooru had reached down and stroked them while the dogs licked his face and trainers.

“Hajime, go looking, I’ll be in a minute.”

He walked over to a table where a cat was sprawled out in the sun. As soon as he heard him approach, he raised his head and looked at him.

“His name is Scar.” Vero's voice sounded muffled by his side.

Hajime knew she was telling him something, but his mind had gone blank. He didn't even notice Tooru approaching. He reached out his hand and Scar sniffed it before licking it. Then he got up and began to rub himself with it. Hajime scratched him behind the ears and smiled when he heard him purr.

“Scar, do you like my Iwa-chan?” Tooru's voice reached Hajime's ears full of affection. He turned his head and looked at her husband.

“Tooru…” He didn’t need to say anything else.

“I fill in the papers, stay here”

On the way back, Scar didn't stop purring on his lap and Hajime didn't stop stroking him. Tooru looked at them sideways feeling like the happiest man in the world.

* * *

“Hajime, do you think he’s okay?”

“I’d say so but I don’t understand what’s wrong with him”

They were in his kitchen picking up dinner; Tooru put the leftovers in a tupper while Hajime filled the dishwasher. They turned at the same time. On television, Cruella De Vil drove her car like a mad woman. They didn't see him, but they knew Scar was lying in the middle of the couch, staring at the screen.

“He should wanna see The Lion King, right? Or The Aristocats. Why is he only calm watching 101 Dalmatians?” Hajime looked at him with a shrug. “This is all Lu. Do you remember that weekend we went to Mar de Plata and she stayed looking after him? Her family came to visit with the baby. He did something to him. Scar has been obsessed ever since.” Hajime laughed.

“ _Amor_ , he’s a baby. They only watched movies.”

“Surely something else happened. He is restless all day until he sees those dogs on the screen…” They were silent for a while, meditating.

“Maybe he’s in heat?” Hajime suggested. Tooru bit his nails.

“Can it be?” He sighed “Tomorrow we walk to the vet and have him tell us.”

“I'm sure it's nothing, don't worry. Come on, let's go to the couch, I'm exhausted.”

When the movie was over, Tooru took the remote and turned off the television. Looking to his left, his heart stopped. Hajime was sleeping with Scar curled up on his lap. He couldn't help it. He put out his cell phone and took a picture of them. Then, he gently shook Hajime's shoulder until he opened one eye.

“Time to go to bed.”

He didn’t answer. He simply nodded and shook his legs so Scar got down. The feline disappeared down the hall and the couple followed him. Scar settled into his spaceship-shaped bed and Tooru crouched to kiss him goodnight while Hajime, turned into a zombie, began to put on his pajamas. Tooru lay down on his side of the bed and Hajime flopped down on his left. Quickly, their limbs intertwined like they did every night and Hajime hid his face in Tooru's neck, who smiled.

“Good night, Hajime.”

His response was a barely intelligible growl, but one that Tooru had heard for a long time and understood perfectly.

_Good night, Tooru._


End file.
